Lori Lemaris
Background 1989 - 2005 Born in the city state of Tritonis, Lori comes from a long line of Atlanteans in high places. Like most people from Tritonis, Lori has the upper body of a human & the lower tail of a fish. They were called Mer-people by other Atlanteans but the surface world would come to know them as mystical creatures called mermaids. Though her parents held high position on the council for Tritonis, Lori would constantly find herself int trouble. The root of most of her problems was that she was prone to lying. Even without trying it was just something she did naturally. She used her natural ability of lying to find her way to the surface world. She told her father that she was taking extra classes at the Conservatory of Sorcery but she was going to the docks to spy on the humans. She would meet people but used her sorcery to erase their memories of her when she left as to keep Atlantis a secret from the surface world. Her father eventually found out & forbid her from her from returning. While Lori was a natural liar, she never directly disobeyed her father so she listened & continued with her studies. 2005 - 2012 Over time, she still desired to go back to the surface world but as to not disobey her father, she started the group called Landlovers in 2005. They would be direct rivals of the Purists in 2010 after their public announcement of their group. The Purists were extremists who considered themselves "real" Atlanteans & Atlanteans with inhuman attributes to be impure. The group eventually come to physical blows during the Throne of Atlantis in after Aquaman's decision to induct Atlantis as part of the United Nations. 2012 - Present In the aftermath, most of the Purists ended their war with the Landlovers & the two groups found a level of peace but Lori still couldn't look at them the same especially, her now ex boyfriend Ronal. She kept her distance from the former Purists & began focusing her time on creating a partnership with the surface world. She soon would become a teacher at the Conservatory under Queen Mera. Lori eventually began dating her fellow Landlovers' member, La'gaan in 2017. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Atlantean Physiology ** Amphibian ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Durability * Magic Weaknesses * Dehydration Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 4 * Weapons: Level 3 * Energy Projection: Level 3 * Strategy: Level 3 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * She is probably one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. * At Kaldur's 26th birthday party, she had a one night stand with Roy Harper. * Sheeva has a power ranking of 80, classifying her as Threat Level 2. Notes * On Earth-44, she was never a romantic interest of Superman. Her relationship with Christopher Kent takes place of that. * She is a composite character of Lori Lemaris from the comics, the Lori Lemaris from Young Justice & Sheeva from the Landlovers. * Lenora Lemoris is initially the name of her sister in the comics. * In the comics, La'gann & Sheeva have six kids ( Riptide, Nautica, Barnacle, Aquakid, Creature & Squirt). Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Atlanteans Category:Atlantis Elite Category:Landlovers Category:Composite Characters Category:Threat Level 2